Payback
by Bella Gattino
Summary: OKay the title has NOTHING to do with the story, it's just simply what it was. Payback  love you Chele!    Embry needs Chele, needs her NOW and this is a story of what happened.


Author's Note: Okay this story's title is a little strange, but here is the back story. Chele, one of my most favoriest people in the world, was being her deviant self one night sending me pictures of long haired Jake which anyone who knows me knows it's my ONE true weakness. So to PAY her BACK I came up with this story. So there you go!

Mist is my beta... Thank you babe!

Story Banner

http:/i1031(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/y375/bellagattino/payback-2(.)jpg

* * *

Embry inhaled through his nose as he stared at Chele, his cock hard enough he couldn't breath deeply through the pain. _Hurry the fuck up._ He whispered to himself as the elderly couple made their final selections and paid her. He sighed as she turned and smiled up at him, "All I have to do is close the register." He groaned quietly his cock trying to drill it's way out of his jeans.

Twenty minutes later he pulled her toward his truck, unwilling to wait any longer. He couldn't stand being so close to her yet unable to touch her. "Get in the truck and take off your panties." He growled as he pulled the driver's side door open. He palmed her waist and lifted her onto the seat.

"I don't have on any panties." She called over her shoulder, sliding across the seat looking at him over her shoulder and giggled as he nearly stumbled as her words hit him.

"You wore a dress, with no panties on and didn't tell me?" He stared at her as she shook her head.

"You didn't ask." She replied coyly. She yelped as as he catapulted himself into the truck, his lips crashing down on her as his enormous hand shoved her dress up. His groan echoed from his chest as he slide two digits into her until the palm of his hand rested on her clit. She bucked up against him as he pressed down roughly while tapping her spot.

She ripped her mouth away from his as her orgasm ripped through, her hips rocking up against him fingers, setting her own rhythm.

She watched as he slowly pulled his fingers from her and lifted them to his mouth, his eyes shutting as he slipped his wet fingers into his mouth. Her body tightened as he groaned as he sucked her essence from his fingers. He sat back on his knees and stared down at her, "I want you so fucking bad." His voice was harsh as he spoke and she was shocked when he sat back behind the wheel. She sat up pushing her dress back down her legs, "Come here." He pulled her against him roughly after cranking the truck. He pulled the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I have class in a little while." Chele stated as Embry tore down the road, making hair pin turns like they were graceful country turns.

"We have time."

"But-"

"No, I can't wait." He growled as he pulled off the main road to the side road that led to the meadow.

"What?" She asked before she turned to face him. Her breath died on her lips as she saw the look in his eyes. "Embry!" She yelped as he pushed the truck into park and kissed her deeply.

"It's either here or in the back," He whispered against her lips.

Considering how cold it had been, "Inside."

"Good." He lifted her into his lap and moved to the middle of the seat. He pushed her back toward his knees and unbuckled his belt, pulling at the waist of his jeans, the buttons popping as they opened. He pulled himself from the denim confines and sighed as the cold night air washed over his overheated skin. "I'm so sorry, I promise tonight when you get home, I will make this up to you." She stared at him confused and he smiled at her as he pushed her sweater from her shoulders, followed shortly by her top. He sighed as he saw the red lace bra that adorned her breast. "God Chele." He uttered as his hands ran over her breasts roughly. "As much as I love this thing, it's got to go." She reached behind her unsnapping her bra, she watched his face as she let the material slid down her arms and felt her own ego grow as his pupils dilated. She groaned as he yanked her up into his lap and latched onto her left breast biting and nipping at it before lapping the pain away slowly, "God I love your breasts." He mumbled against her as he switched sides turning the same attention to the other.

Her mind spun, his mouth loving her so thoroughly that it wasn't until he hiked her skirt in the back and slipped his fingers between her legs that she realized that he had moved his hand down her body. She gasped as he fingered her clit roughly before sliding one long digit into her body pressing against her spot until she saw stars. "Em!" She called as he moved his hand, his finger sliding in then out slowly. She groaned as he pulled from her body but her groan died on her lips as he moved her to settle on his cock.

He gritted his teeth together knowing he would have to take it so slow being that he hadn't prepared her for his girth and he held onto her hips but let her control her descent. Her gasps of pleasure as she slowly lowered herself onto him turned his already boiling blood into a raging inferno. He dug his fingers into the seats of his truck to keep from taking her hips and ramming himself into her while pulling her down onto him.

"Touch me Em!" Chele called, noticing for the first time that he was no longer touching her.

"I can't." Chele looked down at him as he spoke, stopping her movements, "Don't stop!"

"But-"

"I'm scared of hurting you." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"I'll be fine." Chele replied worry marring her pleasure. She reached down and put his hands on her hips, "Do it."

"Chele-" His fingers tightened at her hips.

"Shush!" She pressed her finger against his lips before settling her hands on his shoulders, "Do it." She rocked her hips once and it was all he could take. He roared as he pushed up into her, pulling her down onto him. His mind went blank as she wrapped herself around him, tightening against him.

"Chele!" He groaned, fighting every urge in his body as he stilled, so scared he had hurt her as he heard her panting.

"Don't you fucking dare stop." She snapped. He looked at her, her eyes ablaze with just as much passion as he was feeling.

He rocked her against him as he pounded into her, aiming for anything that caused her to groan. He grinned as her nails bit into his shoulder, and he made the same movement over and over again until she was screaming his name, her body shaking uncontrollably in his arms. "Come on Chele." Her eyes snapped open at his words and she rocked her hips back against him, and he growled, meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Come all over my cock Chele, come on." He whispered unable to take his eyes off her face as her body tightened around him. His eyes drifted shut as he felt his own release building, attempting to hold off for her.

"No! Come with me." She forced out, her breath coming in gasps. He stared at her as he relaxed and pounded into her, and she gasped as he swelled inside her. He reached down and rolled her clit between his finger and thumb just before he came causing her to shatter instantly, her body milking every last ounce of his essence from his body. He groaned as he he stilled, his body throbbing from the power of his orgasm. He leaned back in the seat and pulled her to lie against his chest.

He held her as her breathing slowed, his hand running up and down her naked back. "I'm promise I will make the next one better, I had to have you."

"Please don't." She whispered from her spot on his chest.

"What?"

"Don't make it any better?" She replied a little louder.

"Why not?"

"I think it would kill me." She replied with all honestly. She yawned suddenly, comfortable in her resting spot, school suddenly not seeming as important as it had just a few minutes ago. "Can we go home?"

"You have class," He titled his head to look down at her face, taking her her hooded eyes and he felt his own desire slowly start to rebuild.

"I want a bubble bath." he chuckled at her words but did as she asked.


End file.
